Student Photographer
by KingJupiter
Summary: Percy Jackson is photographer in the making. He hopes to change the world through his work like his father would have wanted. Annabeth Chase is a newly signed model. When these two teenagers meet at a photo shoot, nothing could possibly happen. But that's not true. From teenagers to adults.
1. A Call and an Outfit

**This is KJ coming at you with a new story! Please read, enjoy!**

_Student Photographer_

_Chapter One: A Call and an Outfit_

"You see, Mr. Jackson. We've seen your portfolio and we'd love to have you join us." Daniel Joc said over the phone. He was Italian, French, and Native American. He also had a big name. A VERY big name.

"And what would you like me to join you for what exactly?" The man was rich. Filthy rich. So filthy that filthy is an understatement. He was the youngest billionaire in the world and he was calling me. _Me_; the kid whose family didn't have much. The kid who had saved his money for five years and his parents money they were going to use for Christmas to get him a Nikon instead of anything else.

But Mr. Joc also started at the bottom. Just like me. He started were I was and moved up in the world. I wanted to be where he was by the age of thirty-two. He had it all, but barely spent it.

"I believe you know Mr. Jackson. I'm offering you a paid internship to my company,_ Joc Photography._ I'd like you to come to the headquarters Saturday, assuming you know where it is."

"Yes I do sir." All I have to say? It was on Wall Street. I know, '_Wall Street? Why would a photography business be on Wall Street?'_ Well the man has more money than Mr. Dare so why else wouldn't it be?

"Good, good. We will discuss matters then Be in the lobby at precisely ten o'clock. No time after. Saturday is my daughter's birthday and I'm taking she and her mother out. If there is a problem with the date call me before the day of. So, Saturday at ten, dress comfortable semiformal. Goodbye, Mr. Jackson," and with that, Daniel Joc hung up. And as soon as he did so my mother and stepdad, Paul Blofis came in with groceries just in time to see my shocked face.

"Sweetheart, close your mouth, bugs are going to fly in," my dearest mother said.

"I got a call." I said, follow my parents into the kitchen. I told them about the call and they were the ones gapping after that. The both smiled and Mom said that I'd have to go shopping. I had only ten dollars saved up since Christmas but mother dearest told me not to fret, she would set out my clothes and I could spend my money on the very little I needed. I had a feeling she was up to something, but I couldn't seem to find out what.

_Mom's going to make me dress in a suit. I know it,_ I thought.

Thinking back on Daniel Joc, it was surprising how much money he made from photography. But, in all truth, he was lucky to

**Hopefully you liked it! Favorite, alert, review, I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU LIKED IT! Honestly, I don't even know if I'm content with it, let alone like it. Chapter 2 might be up soon. WE SHALL SEE!**

**Take Mark Twain's advise, "Climate is what we expect, weather is what we get."**

**~KJ**


	2. The Meeting

**This is another installment of… STUDENT PHOTOGRAPHER! Uh, I can't tell if it's going to be as good as the first chapter, but I know this is long. Took me hours... Thank you to all of those who read C1! Means a lot! So, umm, read this.**

_Student Photographer_

_The Meeting_

I told Mom that I didn't want to go shopping, so she went. When she came back, she had a medium-sized bag and she wouldn't tell me what was in it.

Thursday at noon, I was standing at the docks of the island of Manhattan. Looking down at the water which gave me comfort. When my dad died I had gone there to keep calm from the pain of losing him. I almost died if he hadn't saved me.

I looked out at the water with what I could guess was one of those 'dream cloud' moments. What had happened on that fateful night.

_*Flashback*_

_Dad was driving, Mom was in the passenger's seat, and I was in the back, my eight-year-old form was shaking with laughter from the story my parents were telling me. I had always known that they were so in love, but I didn't seem to understand how. Most of my friends, more like classmates, and either their parents fought a lot, or were divorced. Some of them even thought it was because they had kids and kids ruined everything. _

_After we all got over the fit of laughing, I decided to ask, "Mom, Dad. Why are you still married?" I knew it had to have sounded weird, but I really wanted to know._

"_Well, starfish," my father, Poseidon, started, "Your mother and I love each other very much. We grew up together and were very close. Then we got married and had you."_

"_But that didn't answer my question."_

"_You see, Percy. Some people…they fall out of love or the aren't as close as they were before. They become distant. But for your father and I, when we had you, you seemed to bring us closer. No, we don't understand each other completely, but that doesn't mean anything. If you learn every single thing about someone, the result can end up bad," my beautiful mother said. _

_I thought on Mom's words. _If you learn every single thing about someone, the result can end up bad.

_I was glad at what my parents said. I knew my mom thought I was like Dad in many ways, and Dad thought I was like Mom in many ways. It was good to know I was much like my parents. I knew when I grew up; I wanted a relationship just like them._

_I saw my father's eyes widen in the rearview mirror. He saw it, too. My mother did also. _

_Dad tried swerving to the right, but that was a bad choice. Mom said he made rash choices, but they usually came out well. This wasn't one of those times. _

_Dad told Mom to crawl into the back with me and she did so. It wasn't often that my father would make commands, but when he did, he always had a good reason for it. Dad took off his seatbelt and covered up the opening between the two front seats. _

"_I love you," he said. _

_Then it hit us._

_I blacked out._

* * *

_When I finally opened my eyes, all I saw were people around me giving demands. My chest hurt. It really, _really_ hurt. I felt the pace of my heart speed up. My breaths getting more and more shallow with each breath I took. Pain consumed me and my limbs felt like lead. I was on the verge of passing out again, if so, I knew it was permanent._

_I heard a woman that was near my head say, "He's going into cardiac arrest. When to be at the hospital now. The tank isn't helping him." My heart stated slowing down. Not to a normal pace, but to an irregular, deadly slow pace. It seemed to be indicating that my heart was going to stop._

* * *

_Then, I passed out. Again. I knew I was dead._

_I was amazed when I woke up in a room much bigger than where I was before. I could only assume I was in a hospital because of the very uncomfortable mattress under me._

_Well, that, and the fact that I heard a voice coming from outside the room. _

"—_He's vulnerable to anything right now."_

"_I know. I'm more concerned about what could happen to him once he finds out about his father."_

_My father? What happened to my father? What about my mother. They couldn't have…died, could they?_

_I decided that I didn't want to hear anything else about what happened, so I tried to go back to sleep. It took me ten minutes to do so because I had to use the bathroom, so the nurse got me a bedpan. I didn't know how she could do it. I mean, come one, who would want to carry a mini toilet that would be full of…waste? That made me appreciate nurses a lot more knowing that they did that._

_When I learned that my father had passed on, I was crying hysterically. They also told me my mother was still alive, had mostly broken bones, that Dad and I lost a lot of blood and that he gave me what I needed for me was the only other person in my family with O- blood. He died in his sleep. They also said that I had it worse than my parents who I had loved ever so dearly._

_It was the fault of a drunk driver. His name was Gabe Ugliano and was sentenced fifteen to life for driving under the influence and attempt murder. _

_I had apparently been unconscious for two weeks._

_The doctor told me I'd be on antibiotics for some reason I didn't care about. Why should I care if they put me on some type of medication? My dad was dead and there was no other way I could see him again unless I died._

_The thing that kept running through my mind the entire time I was in the hospital with two broken arms, a bust up head, and scratched up legs was the time at the beach I was with my dad and I asked him why I was named Perseus and not a normal name like everyone else._

_His immediate response was, "Because the hero Perseus got the girl, had the life, and inspired others. But this Perseus right here beside me will do all those things, and change the world with his dreams."_

_I realized that's what I was going to do. I was going to follow the path of my father and the hero of the myths, Perseus. I'd get the girl, have the life, inspire others, and change the world._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was going to make my father proud. Hopefully, I'd be able to change the world with my dreams. Through what I love most: photography.

I lived through my pictures and they lived through me. That's why, come Saturday, I'd take that internship and work my way up.

My father, the 'Horse Whisperer' would be smiling down at me like he always did.

He was such a tall man.

* * *

It was Saturday. The day. I wasn't ready. I had no clothes ready. I wasn't scared; I WAS ABSOLUTLY TERRIFIED! I was going to meet a dude who could change my life completely with a wave of his hand, how should I feel? Calm?

I took a shower shortly after I ate breakfast. I didn't have any clothes brought into the bathroom to get dressed, but I did have a robe.

I hated robes. Unless I had clothes under it, I felt naked.

When I walked into my room I saw something I didn't expect to see. The utmost perfect outfit known to man. Man meaning male, not the human race like usually.

There was a crisp, white dress shirt, my black skinny jeans (You know, the ones that weren't tight but weren't baggy either?), my classic, black Converse, a fedora (without a feather of course! Then I'd look like a modern hipster, creepy) suspenders, and a black bowtie.

I was shocked; who knew Mom had such good taste.

I know you could think that the outfit was 'gay' but it wasn't. It was semi-formal. How much more semi could formal get, anyway? I don't wear Armani! Did you think I did?

* * *

When I arrived, I went straight to the receptionist. "Hello, and welcome to _Joc Photography._"

"Hi. Umm I'm Percy Jackson, I have a meeting with Mr. Joc in three minutes," I said. The lady's dark, almost black, brown eyes seemed to bore into my soul like I was telling a lie. She was blonde. A creepy, strawberry blonde. I could tell it wasn't natural

"I can assure you that Mr. Joc has more important things to do than speak to silly, armature…teenagers who want to have their dream of being a photographer only to have them crushed. You all don't have the talent to work with Mr. Joc. Shouldn't you be coloring with your mommy or something?" We began arguing, and then she said, "I suggest you leave immediately before I call security."

I was about to respond when I heard someone open a door. Mr. Daniel Joc himself came out with a fatherly smile. It was a really mischievous fatherly smile, actually. I had seen my father make it when we planned stuff unexpectedly for Mom. I knew he had heard the argument going on with the wacko receptionist and me.

He reminded me of Dad in some ways, but he also reminded me of Paul.

"There is no need for that, Penny. Please, Mr. Jackson, come into my office while we look through your portfolio and discuss other matters of your internship." The woman, 'Penny', looked shocked that she was wrong.

I followed him into his very large office that was bigger then my room. I sat in the seat on the opposite side of where the wealthy man. He pulled out a folder that read, "Percy Jackson Photography Portfolio".

"Do you know what this is, Mr. Jackson?"

"Please, call me Percy. It's my portfolio," I said uncomfortably. There had been very few people who had seen my work. I didn't think I was the best photographer. At least not as great as Daniel Joc.

"Yes, Percy. I was looking for some help with my business. I figured I should use someone who was experienced with the camera," he said with admiration hinted in his determined tone.

"What do you mean, 'Who was experienced with the camera'? I'm not experienced! I just know how to hold a camera."

"Oh yeah? Well this folder tells me differently," he said while opening my portfolio. Mr. Joc spread the twenty or so, pictures across his large desk that didn't seem to have anything on it.

He pointed out his favorites to me:

Photo1: Manhattan from the view the top of the Empire State Building at night.

Photo2: New Years day at precisely midnight. The multicolored ball dropping, making the colors streak to make the globe look like a fireball.

Photo3: A picture of my friend Rachel Dare leaning against the windowpane in her room. She was crying and it was raining outside.

Photo4: My cousin, Thalia, in a field in New Jersey. She was blowing a bubble and I took the picture as it popped.

Photo5: It was a single dandelion on the shore of the beach with footprints leading up to it.

I looked at the man in front of me. He was smiling and it was obvious that he approved of my work.

"Now I suppose we should discuss your salary. Since it's a paid intern ship, how about, say, ten thousand for starters? I can make it fifteen if you'd like, but I can't make it any higher."

I stared at Mr. Joc in shock. He could mean ten or fifteen grand right? "You mean pennies, right?"

"No, ten thousand dollars."

"For the year?"

"Every other week, actually. You're not used to this, are you? Being offered a large amount of money for an internship? I'd hire you fully but you need to go to school. I can give you a job after college. You'd need at least one degree though. You only have three more years of high school left, am I right?" I nodded to let him know he was correct. "Well, then I could write you a recommendation letter at NYU for photography. I went there, you know. I give a lecture at the beginning of the spring semester." I nodded again. Everyone knew he did. They were posted on his company's website.

Mr. Joc and I kept talking. He seemed like a good father figure, if you ask me. He seemed stern but also easy-going, Just like Poseidon Jackson, my father. We often went off topic and talked about, movies, TV, sports, but it all went back to photography at some point.

When it was about ten to twelve—noon—he told me that he had to get going because he didn't want to be late to take his daughter to _Friday's. _Mr. Joc didn't leave without one more question, "When can you start?"

**Did ya like it? Hope so cause this took me eight freakin' hours to finish the six page story! Thank you to everyone who read this! It means so much! Chapter 3 is coming soon! Read on Detectives (Don't ask why, please)! Annabeth is coming soon! BE PREPARED! Not in C3 though, but soon. In all seriousness, it really did take me that long. Maybe longer. **

**"Love is a game that two can play and both win."-Eva Gabor **

** ~KJ/NP(Neptune)**

**_P.S. I LOVE FRIDAY'S!_  
**


	3. First Day

**I'm not really content with this chapter. I tried writing it this morning but I fell asleep because I pulled an all-nighter and I had to go to my old school to talk to the principal about me going back. All he did was talk to my mom really. But It's not the best one…**

**Here's Chapter 3, I don't know if you'll like it, but hey, whatever happens, happens. READ IT! Please?**

_Student Photographer_

Chapter 3: First Day

I started a week after my meeting with Mr. Joc. I still didn't get why he would pay me so much for an internship. He told me I had the 'photography potential' he was looking for. I mean, ten grand? I tried reasoning him and dim it down to a fair amount. Three hundred dollars. He said he would not go any lower than ten thousand.

Joc also said that variety is important and that I'd need more than one camera plus different lenses, flashes and at least two tripods. I didn't know why, I thought I'd be filing papers—pictures—or organizing equipment, maybe. But he reminded me that I wasn't old enough to have a serious job that would require a lot of traveling and long hours. I had to wait until after college and/or grad school before I could work as a full time photographer. Plus, I was getting paid less than everyone else, so either way it's a win-win and lose-lose situation.

When I walked into the building, Penny gave me a deathly glare and the permanent scowl on her face like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to have a much more important job than her I laughed mentally and gave her a kind smile. I was raised to be a kind, caring person.

I walked to Joc's office on my very first day—the second week of summer vacation. Before I could even knock on the door it opened. A girl around nine years old was standing in front of me. She was tall for her age. Some people my think; "What does her mother feed her?" it didn't surprise me because it was becoming more and more common for girls to grow taller than the average height for their age. The little girl had black hair and blue eyes. She looked exactly like Daniel Joc, only female and younger.

She smiled at me sweetly and went back into Joc's office. "Hello, Percy. This is my daughter, Stephanie," she waved at me and started reading a book in the far corner. I couldn't tell what it was called because my dyslexia was acting up.

I wasn't only dyslexic, but ADHD also. Joc stood up and walked over to the door where I stood. I was promised a tour and was glad I was going to have it.

Joc turned and looked at his daughter. "Don't mess anything up. Okay, sweetheart?" Stephanie nodded and went back to reading.

The tour was okay…ish. I got my own office with a label beside it. The label read: _Student Photographer, Perseus Jackson._ I was amazed I could read it. It wasn't that big, but at least it had a view and wasn't a closet. He left me there to get familiar with my surroundings.

I sat down in the chair. I spun in the chair and when it stopped the world was spinning. I tried to get up but I just fell flat down on the office carpet.

The door opened and I saw Stephanie looking at me, shaking her head with an amused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

I scrunched up my face, closing my eyes in the process. "Nothing…" I reluctantly stood up.

"I do it all the time when Daddy isn't in his office, but don't tell him that. Well, the supplies room is dawn the hall, like Daddy showed you. Figured you hadn't gone to get anything so I brought you what he said you'd need most for your desk.

I then noticed the box at the door. I picked it up and set in on the well-crafted, mahogany desk. The cardboard box had, as stated before, office supplies. Paper, tape, a stapler with extra staples, folders, highlighters, four boxes of pens and pencils, and a memory card still its package.

Stephanie apparently, had already left and I hadn't even noticed. I organized everything in my desk in the standard time of five minutes. I had plenty of practice since freshman year (I was going to be a sophomore). I had to keep cleaning my locker once a week with me being a naturally messy person.

It doesn't take practice to be messy, but it does when it comes to cleaning. I hate cleaning. Especially my room.

The second step after organizing: Making a company e-mail. One wasn't already made for me, sadly.

Third Step: NIKON CATALOG SURFING! I don't do Sony unless it comes to memory cards.

I opened the small, thick booklet filled with cameras, lenses, and flashes; probably even more. Then it caught my eye. A D3000 Nikon with 10.2 megapixels.

Wow, I'm a nerd.

* * *

Later, when I arrived home, I noticed Paul's car was gone. I didn't know where he was, so I went inside the apartment complex and took the stairs to the sixth floor. When I entered the small apartment I said, "Mama Bear, I'm back!"

I had apparently said that loud because Mom came out the kitchen, oven mitts on and replied, "You didn't have to yell it, Little Bear." I laughed. Mother and I have always done that and it made me happy.

I could smell her blue cookies that I knew were fresh out of the oven because, well, it's instinctive. I didn't want to burn my mouth again. I did just about every time; I guess I finally learned my lesson: never, ever, _ever_ eat cookies straight out of the oven. Ouch.

Who knew cookies could be evil? Surely not me.

**If you liked it, THANK YOU! If not, sorry. This chapter was really rough for me because I was too busy trying to figure out how I was going to bring Annabeth into it and I was tired.**

"**Biographies are but the clothes and buttons of the man. The biography of the man himself cannot be written." ~Mark Twain**

** ~KJ**

**P.S. I really do call my mom "Mama Bear."**


	4. Where Have I Seen Her Before?

**Please read the following:**

_Student Photographer_

_Chapter 4: Where Have I Seen Her Before?_

It's been two weeks since I started working at _Joc Photography _and I got along with everyone from the start. A couple of people actually said they were jealous of my

I was just happy they admitted it other than some. Cough—Eric Brunwick—cough. He said he had to go to a church for some test shots for a wedding the next day. He didn't, Brad did.

I went to Pinkberry later that Monday evening with my cousins—Jason, Thalia, and Nico. They were also had ADHD and dyslexia also—point proven by that one time we destroyed Nico's house when his parents were gone for the night. Didn't turnout well because we had to clean it up once they got home. We got an extreme talking-to after that incident.

Pinkberry was our hangout spot and we had a specific table at the back of the shop. I adored their peanut butter-frozen yogurt while my cousins thought that no one got it. Jason got strawberry, Thalia got mango, and Nico got watermelon. After we all bought our frozen dairy products, we sat at our table, which no one sat at. You could see everyone in the shop without a problem.

"So, when's our close up, Squirtle?

"I don't know, Pikachu, you never asked." We all laughed. The Pokemon nicknames had gone on forever. "I have next Saturday open. Is that good for you guys? You know I need to expand my portfolio."

"Of course. You know we'd do anything to help our dearest cousin, Percy, with his portfolio." I detected sarcasm in Jason's voice. Annoying little brat.

"You know what I say."

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," they said in unison. They laughed but I remained a straight face. Why did I have to be related to them?

"So. Saturday. Noon. The Cliff. Be there or be squared," I said in a fake British accent.

After talking for a while, going through 3 frozen yogurts, they left me in Pinkberry alone. I stayed for a fourth yogurt and was sort of out of it. When I opened the door I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" She said, which didn't make any sense since she ran into me. I didn't look at whoever she was. All I knew was that it was a girl from the voice.

"Sorry, gosh," I replied. I picked her sunglasses off the ground. I didn't dare look at her until I was standing straight again. Before she put the glasses on, our eyes locked.

She had gray eyes and blonde hair in big waves. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had seen her before. I could see she wore no other makeup except for the eyeliner and mascara that made her eyes pop. The girl didn't need the makeup at all—she was naturally beautiful.

The gray-eyed young woman pushed past me and into Pinkberry. I had to think.

_Where could I have possibly seen her?_

**FINALLY! CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE! Sorry it took me so long! I had to re-type it and I started chapter 5 early =/. The last chapter I liked better than this one. This is sort of a, 'OMG! ANNABETH!' chapter. He doesn't know who she is yet and maybe—if I'm nice—I'll put her in the next chapter. Nah, I'm not. I'm trying to make C5 a flashback chapter on why Annabeth looked so familiar. Don't ask why I'm telling you its Annabeth, because you already knew that.**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOO VERY MUCH!**

**So, until I finish C5…CIAO! **

"**Don't let schooling interfere with your education." ~Mark Twain**

** ~NP(Neptune)**


	5. Flashback

**Soooo! Sorry it took so long! I have sisters! Three of them! Two older, one younger. It was tough trying to finish this. It took me, literally, the entire time I hadn't updated to write this because of the stupid flashback! As I stated before this is a flashback chapter so, it's mostly a flashback. This…is where Percy finds out how he met Annabeth before the run-in.**

**You should know what to do, if not, please read the following:**

_Student Photographer_

_Chapter 5: Flashback/ So That's Where I Met Her?_

On the walk home from Pinkberry, all I could think about was the blonde. How she seemed so familiar. How seeing her made my mind light up like Vegas. Since I couldn't get her out of my head, I listened to my iPod and put it on shuffle.

Once I got home I didn't even care about anything else except ice cream, taking a shower, and going to sleep. If I could, I'd do that every day. As soon as I finished the first two things on my to-do list, I went to bed and sleep stole me out of my thoughts as soon as I hit the pillow.

_*Flashback*_

_It was another beautiful day. I was staying with my Aunt A. The A standing for Aphrodite. Aunt A lived up to her name very well—she was beautiful and was always matchmaking and kept talking about how people abuse the word _love_. I guess she was right, I don't know._

_Mom had a lot of work to do at her bakery a little out of Manhattan. Summer cake orders were the worst for Mom because she was gone mostly and even though she had enough experienced bakers to do some of the jobs, she said it didn't feel right if she didn't do anything. _

_So there I was. With Aunt A at her studio. Did I forget to mention Aunt A was a professional dancer and owned a dance studio? I think I did. So, anyway, she owned Aphrodite's School of Ballet. Yes, ballet, professional ballet at that. She was an incredible dancer and so where her students._

_There were about ten students in the advanced class—three of them were around my age, which was ten-years-old. The sad thing was, they were all girls. One of the good things was that I didn't have to dance—all I had to do was play music and read a book full of French that I didn't understand. Aunt A knew I had dyslexia and was making me learn French because that's like her second language unlike normal people—minus me—who's second language would probably be Spanish or something. She said a lot in French as if to prove she wasn't an idiot or something._

_I know— it sounds like torture._

_I'd rather spend the day with her boyfriend, Ares, instead of sitting on the floor, reading a book, with a whole bunch of girls dancing. Aunt A said that someday, I'd appreciate it. I highly doubted it. Some girls did those glitz beauty pageants. I may have over heard them while they were in their break. _

_The dancers were all graceful. Each stride, turn, whatever, was perfect. I didn't know how they did it; Aunt A said there was wood in the ballet slipper-things to make it look like they were of their toes. It looked difficult, but apparently it wasn't. _

"_Okay, ladies," Aunt A said after their first session was over at twelve o'clock precisely. "Go ahead and take your scheduled break. Don't waste it. This is your time to eat your lunch or whatever. You know the rules: No junk food. No drinks except water or Gatorade. Use the bathroom while you have the chance until soon after the next session. I do not tolerate people who disrupt my class to go to the lavatory unless an emergency."_

_The girls then filed out. I was just glad to be able to put down the book that was my burden. Whenever the advanced dancers had their half hour lunch break, as did I; so, basically, I was constantly surrounded by girls. I didn't have to always read the stupid French book that made my eyes burn, I was allowed to leave the room and go to a different class as long as I had permission from Aphrodite. Or I could go into her office and play on her computer, but it needed a password and I didn't know it. I left the room and joined the ballerinas._

_The lunch room wasn't anything special. It was a large white room with white tables and those _fancy _metal chairs with the gray fabric that covered the padding._

_I usually sat alone in the corner at the table no one sat at. If only my relatives liked me. Then I wouldn't have to spend every other week with Aunt A's French and ballet school. Staying with her meant eating healthy all the time. No ice cream, salads for lunch (not that I didn't like salads), grilled beef, poultry, and fish. It was torcher! She didn't have any sugar unless in the homemade lemonade she always had. Once, I asked her what other item with sugar she ate or drank, she looked at me like I was an idiot. She said, "You need some sugar in a proper diet. Not too much. Not none at all either." Apparently, she sold her diet plan and made a fortune. That's why her closet is the size of my family's apartment. _

_Anywho- The table I sat at never had anyone other than me sit there. I looked around the room while eating my salad along with an orange. A girl from the far side of the room met my eyes. She had blonde hair and eyes that I couldn't tell if they were grey or blue. She smiled at me, picked up her lunch, and walked over to my table. _

_With her standing right beside me I saw that her eyes were a startling, electrifying gray. She was one of the girls who were my age. "Hi."_

"_Uh… Hel-lo?" She laughed at my answer, question, reply thing. She sat beside me and started eating her lunch which was almost like mine, but with an apple and a plastic cup with water filled in it with lemon. A natural diuretic, that's what Aunt A told me. I didn't touch my food. I was wondering if she had eaten any magic mushrooms or something because no girl would be caught dead talking to me in front of her friends. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting here? At my table?"_

_She smiled. "I saw you were sitting here alone and decided to join you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Well, I've seen you around here for three years, why haven't you sat with me before?"_

"_Oh, no reason," she blushed. "I'm Annabeth by the way." She held out her hand and I had no other choice but to shake it in return._

"_Percy."_

_We spent the rest of the lunch hour (It wasn't an hour, okay?) talking about our families, hobbies, and other stuff. It was great just talking with someone about anything and everything with._

_*End of Flashback*_

My irritating alarm clock woke me up. That was one strange dream. _Was it the same girl I ran into?_ It'd take time until I knew. I probably wouldn't see her again regardless of Fate.

Either way, I had to get her out of my head. Elegance was calling my name. Or Marilyn Monroe.

**I admit, not my best work. But—WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT! Why is he talking about elegance and Marilyn Monroe! All shall be answer…once you help me out with what's coming next!**

**NOW! I'm asking you peoples for some help! There's a poll on my profile asking who you would like to see in C6. And I am taking OCs for next and/or future chapters. But, PM them to me…if you want, you can put them in the reviews, too. Three will be featured.**

**Fill this out!:**

**Name:**

**Age(optional; they **_**can **_**be adults):**

**Studio Job (If working on the photo shoot[s]):**

**Description:**

**_If working at Joc Phototography, Don't put Studio job._**

**"All right, then, I'll go to hell." ~Mark Twain**

**SO! That's a wrap for the Fourth of July! Happy Independence for those in the US! GOODNIGHT, DETECTIVES!**

**~NP**


	6. I Spill The Beans

_Student Photographer_

_Chapter 6: I Spill The Beans_

I wrapped the medium-sized box in green wrapping paper with leaf designs all over it. I got the _perfect_ gift for my long-time best friend, Grover Underwood. It was his birthday and we were going to act like tourists in our lovely home of the boroughs of New York City, then meet our friends at MET, Metropolitan Museum of Art.

I only had about a half hour until we would meet up with our friends (and my wretched cousins) at our hangout spot—Pinkberry. Grover and I would be going there together since he and his parents lived in an apartment a couple of floors above mine.

As I walked up two flights of stairs, I kept thinking about the present I got him. I had a hard time wondering if Grover would like his gift. Although it cost a pretty penny, Grover always needed to have some interest in the genre of present you get him. Not really, it just had to be a gift.

I knocked on the door and Grover answered. "Dude!" We exclaimed simultaneously. I entered the Underwood residence and it was quiet except for the movement of Grover. Kid couldn't be stealthy for all the celery in the world.

Grover adored fruits and vegetables. He and his parents were vegetarians…sort of. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Underwood ate poultry and fish still since—and I quote—_"They're cleaner than beef or pork. You need more fish in your diet, boy. It's good for you. Except your breath, though." _

Warning!: Never give Grover cabbage.

"Dude! Earth to Percy! Star Commander, do you read me? Come in—" I was snapped out of my cabbage related thoughts when Grover me upside the head.

"Ow! What?!" I exclaimed. Sure, I zoned out, but that didn't give him the right to hit me; so I poked him in the stomach which I knew he hated. Grover glared at me and I gently put the nicely wrapped (Mom taught me well) gift on the coffee table and we began to wrestle.

It went on until he stopped and stared in the box, that's when I took that as my cue to go to the bathroom. I didn't _have _to go, I just didn't want to witness another one of Grover's freak attacks when he only had...cabbage. Ugh! I stared at myself in the mirror above the sink. My hair looked like I just towel-dried my hair after my shower earlier, which I did. I wore my custom-made T-shirt Nico and Thalia got me for my birthday that said, "_Make Your Own Pancakes!" _I had tears from laughing so hard. My green eyes looked the color of duckweed (Gross stuff,by the way). My jeans were my usual—faded blue.

As _soon_ as I opened the bathroom door I saw Grover with the bow yelling, "What's in the box! What's in the box! What's in the—"

"I'm right here!" He stepped back a step and went on babbling. Then, he crossed the line: He shook the box. I gave my death glare, that's when he stopped.

I backed off Grover ad he asked concerned, "What's in the box though? Is it really valuable—fragile?" I nodded and smirked.

"WELL? What are you waiting for? Go in the living room and open it!" And with that he ran—with me following—down the hallway and tore my hard work apart. He looked like he was going to drool all over it. Grover pointed in at me, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Grover Underwood, didn't your mother tell you that pointing and staring is rude?" I put may hands on my hips like my mom does when she's mad or waiting.

"Th-this i-is a D-D-3000! How on earth did you get enough money to buy this? Did your parents buy it? Oh, no, I can't accept this! It must have cost them a ton!" Kid was exaggerating. He wouldn't give it back.

"I bought it with the money I get every other week in my paycheck

He had a blank face...til he burst out laughing. "You," gasp. "Have," gasp. "A job? As if, Percy! You would have had me if you would have been capable of getting on!" I was really starting to get irritated. I had only said, what, six sentences since I got there?

"I'm completely capable of getting a job, Barfolomew Undergoo. In fact, I have to work tomorrow and I took a sick day today just for your birthday! I'll be here to pick you up at six thirty tomorrow morning. It's a very important day for me and I need you _have_ to bring your camera as a requirement to keep record of the day I proved you wrong."

"Right. The day you prove me wrong? Of course you will, Perce. Of course you will. No let's get going, shall we?" My best friend suggests.

"It's now or never."

* * *

"Why do you all hate me? Why do you all hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" I wailed. I was currently in a chair tied up with Rachel Dare, Piper McLean, and my favorite (Tell no one this) cousin, Katie Gardner, glaring at me intently.

It was all Graver's fault. He mentioned that I got him the D3000 and the fact that he was going to work with me. Now, they want to go also. I had the weirdest they thought…

"I don't know why you'd want to go. He probably works at McDonald's like that loser from school. What's his name? March Mark? Mathew? Peter? Louise? Nico said from across the kitchen of the Grace residence. He was stocking up on grape soda because his parents wouldn't let him drink it. I don't blame them; the stuff makes him hyper.

I groaned loudly. "His name's Jake, he was in my photography class and doesn't work at McDonald's" Jake Hardy was a guy who got into Goode on an art scholarship. Everyone considered him a loser because he smelt like flowers and wore those "nerd" glasses that were then "out" and now "in" except they were prescription and his face was abnormally clear and he had one green eye and one brown. Jake was nice, he didn't come across as a freak show like everyone makes him to be.

"Any way," I started. "I need to be home by eight."

"Why?"

I was dumbstruck. Did they seriously not know? How could they not know? "That's just sad, really. New episode of SVU comes on tonight!" SVU was the best. Show. Ever!

"Okay," Rachel said. "What's SUV? I thought that was some car-truck-thing?"

"First, it's SVU. Second, it's one of the Law & Order shows. And third, it stands for Special Victims Unit."

"Percy, just tell everyone already." Grover muttered pleadingly—annoyance clear within his voice. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Thalia and Jason eating pizza and playing the Game of LIFE (I just so happen to be the all-time-world champion).

I had totally forgot that I hadn't told Thalia, Nico, and Jason anything. Other than Grover, Nico's sister, Bianca, knew that I worked for Daniel Joc. She only knew because she was part of a Big Sibling program and so was Mr. Joc's daughter, Stephanie. They were assigned to each other and one day, they dropped by the business and Bianca saw me. I made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I groaned inwardly. "I'll only tell them if they promise to let me go." Pip seemed to have thought about it so she sighed loudly and nodded. She wasn't much of a talker around Jason. Yeah, they liked each other but were totally oblivious to it. Even though we all threw hints at them. "Work…at Joc Photography. At the headquarters on Wall Street." Everyone laughed at me. "Ha-ha. Yeah, go ahead and laugh it off all you want. I have to work tomorrow and Grover is going with me to document it. I'll prove it to you lunatics."

The laughing hadn't died down. It had seemed to only get louder. I felt the jump ropes that were tied around my wrists and ankles let go and I immediately bolter for the door yelling, "Arrivederci, and Feliz Cumpleaños, Grover!"

Why I went into both Spanish and Italian? I don't know. All I knew was that I had a date with Marilyn.

* * *

**This chapter of _Student Photographer_ is brought to you by Neptune, The Ultimate.**

**"All right, then, I'll go to hell." ~Mark Twain**

**"Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first." ~Mark Twain**

**P.S. I HATE SCHOOL! Glad to get that off my chest.**


	7. Elegance

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013 HAS BEGUN! Woo Hoo! KingJupiter has started 2013 with the chapter you've been waiting for, ELEGANCE! Are you ready? No, you're not, because I'm not, therefore you're not.**

**ATTENTION!: **_**A Very Merry Percy Christmas Carol **_**has been deleted because Christmas is over and I don't feel like keeping it up… Sorry. Maybe I'll repost it next Christmas if I finish throughout the year? Whatever.**

**Now, for our featured presentation…**

_Student Photographer_

_Chapter 7 – Elegance_

I shot aimlessly around the warehouse. Taking the occasional photo of some of the staff Brad was busy helping the set-hands with the different sets we were going to use. It was five-thirty in the am and the models were expected at five o'clock sharp and they still hadn't arrived. Grover was filming people working all throughout the warehouse. Mr. Joc had come wanting to see how I'll do on my first day and helping me if I needed it.

"You know, son? My favorite thing about photo shoots is that it's so casual. I don't have to wear suits if I don't want to back at HQ but I choose to so I look professional. You picking up what I'm putting down?" I raised my brow at my boss.

"Whatever." I said.

Approximately an hour later, the models arrived. I only knew Yuki Tanaka. She _was_ a foreign transfer student to the school I go to, Goode (it's amazing I'll be spending my sophomore year there even though I've never stayed at one school for more than one year because of… stuff). The last couple weeks of school, she sort of disappeared, but that didn't affect me.

Yuki really was gorgeous. She hap black eyes—not like the diAngelos because her's weren't freaky—raven black hair, and smooth creamy skin. Seriously, it looked like she hadn't even fallen _once_ in her life. G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S, but _way_ out of my league…I think.

"Yuki!" I yelled out to catch her attention while she was heading to the dressing room. She stopped. When Yuki turned and blushed before she hurried to the dressing room. Yeah, she was shy.

I was then tapped on the shoulder. I looked around and saw Grover with his mouth open, gaping at me (Creep).

"Dude! Do you know who that was? What am I saying? Of _course_ you do!" Grover exclaimed. My face heated up at that, so I looked away until I was cool again.

"Grover." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do an old pal a favor and find a girl named Annabeth Chase? She's one of my models. She's portraying my Marilyn Monroe for today."

"Sure, Perce, but aren't the models in their dressing room?" Grover asked nervously.

I nodded. "We're on a tight schedule since they came in late, so they're in make-up rather than getting dressed. Just knock before you enter."

About fifteen minutes after Grover left a blonde girl with long legs came out. She was _definitely _a model. She was looking down at her phone as she was walking towards me. I figured the blonde hair was fake since natural blondes aren't that common. She was wearing a white ivory cocktail dress that the real Marilyn Monroe wore in the 1955 movie, _The Seven Year Itch_. The only differences were that it wasn't the original and it was modernized. This Annabeth girl also wore stark white heels.

"So you're my Norma Jeane Mortenson for the day?" I asked.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied when she looked up at me. She smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Apparent…ly." The smile wiped off he face quicker than a speedboat out on the Hudson Bay. "You! You're the guy who ran into me at Pinkberry!" Annabeth yelled.

Oi! She may look elegant, but she ain't actin' like it.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you all so much! You all have made my year! I love my Detectives! 3 ^_^ Keep solving crimes!**

_******"And this, our life, exempt from public haunt, finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks, sermons in stones, and good in everything." William Shakespeare**_

_******"As Flies to wanton boys, are we to the gods; they kill us for their sport." William Shakespeare**_

******_"As he was valiant, I honour him. But as he was ambitious, I slew him." William Shakespeare_**

**_~Pluto =)_**


	8. Under Constuction Chinese Food

**Hi. Sorry for the **_**long**_** delay. I honestly didn't mean to. In case you hadn't noticed that because there is such a large gap in between my updates that I update once I have inspiration and I put it into words. I most of the time have an idea but can't put them into words. I am attempting so with this little bit that may be featured in the next chapter, depends on the feedback.**

_Student Photographer: Sneak Peak Edition_

_Chapter 9: Chinese Food_

"I need you at the second set."

"Stop, telling me what to do! I know what I'm doing, kid." Annabeth mumbled under her breath. I huffed and glared at her.

"Mhm, doesn't seem like it," I said in my most condescending tone. I tended to do that when to people I didn't like. She glared back at me hard and mock laughed at me before strutting over to the set. She wan't making me much of a happy camper and nor was I for her. I was just glad she was my first model instead of my last; Annabeth won't be the last thing I remember before I go home later that night-but then again, I had a few more shoots before the day was over. Since it was a photo shoot, I was working until it was done so that could take until tomorrow morning. If I finish up these few hundred pictures for her first set in the next twenty minutes to half an hour the quicker I could get the others done and I'm out of the same building as Annabeth Chase. It may sound like I absolutely hate her, but I don't, I just don't understand why she's acting cold towards me. I mean, yes I was attracted to her, yet no I wasn't attracted to what I've seen of her personality. She was so beautiful but to me it seemed as if she let beauty make her or something.

"Tit your head to the right for me. Yeah, like that." Annabeth's blonde hair was long and draped down her shoulders. The backdrop for the set was all black with a white bubble chair that had a black inside. The Elegance magazine photography director was sitting in a nearby chair kind of directing Annabeth. Marco was his name.

"Lean against the wall lightly, look away with a kind of far off, distant look." She took Marco's suggestion and acted her heart out. It was like she didn't even know I was taking pictures of her. Mr. Joc popped his head out from behind the set and mouthed to me 'Break now, the food is here.' Right then my stomach growled and I lifted my hand dismissing for lunch. I walked over to the medium sized table by the cement wall. It had been pretty near where Annabeth was and I couldn't help but over hear her laughing and talking with someone.

"-you see three doors: one red, one blue, and one yellow. Pick a door."

"Blue." I acted as if I was messing with my camera when I was really peaking from the corner of my eye paying more attention to the boy she was with. His back was towards me so all I saw was that he was wearing a plaid long-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Okay, you go through the blue doors and you see two doors: one has a man with a gun in it, the other has an electric chair. Pick one"

Annabeth hesitated, i'm guessing she was thinking about it. "The electric chair, of course. The power went out right?" They laughed simultaneously. I was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to meet Grover.

"Dude, the food is in the chill room." The chill room was just a random room with a TV in it, a sofa, a few arm chairs, and a table with a few chairs around it. I nodded in response to Grover. We walked to two doors from the girls' dressing room into the chill room where Mr. Joc and some other people helping out where. They were laughing and had a good ole' joking around and acting like weird people in general.

"-So my wife was all like, 'You were supposed to pick her up from school today!' and I said, 'Well you said THIS MORNING that you'd pick her up" and then she was all like rolling her eyes at me. I mean, I was right. She did say that she would. She knew I was working here today and she supposedly forgot." One of the guys talking to Joc and who I think is the light guy and Marco.

**Soooo, This chapter is still under construction but it's been over a month since I posted the sneak peak and I feel bad. I'm going to be filling it in periodically until I finish. It's now called _"Chinese Food"_ because _"I Want CANDY!"_ is not ready to be published. So, yeah. This is only called_ "Chinese Food"_ cause I feel like calling it that. **

_**Hasta Luego.**_

_"**As an example to others, and not that I care for moderation myself, it has always been my rule never to smoke when asleep, and never to refrain from smoking when awake.****" ~Mark Twain**_

**~ the King J**

_***REMEMBER, THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE. PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS BECAUSE IT'S NOT FINISHED***_


End file.
